Celestial Guardians
by MessedUpImaginationXD
Summary: Two girls. One destiny. Just to try and find out who they are and why they are here. On earth. They know they are not normal. Isolated from civilization they must figure their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys whats up. If you haven't read our Bio please do. If you don' t want to them ill intoduce us. My name is Mizuki and this is Akemi and we hope you like our story. **

* * *

It was midnight now, and deep in the forest of Sevannah lays a small cabin were two teenage girls with great powers reside.

One of the young girls awoke, stretching her hands to get the numbness out of them. Throwing the blankets off, the black haired girl walked outside her bedroom and down the stairs to meet another young girl, this one with light brown hair, setting plates out at the dinner table.

"Hey sis..." Called the black haired girl as she rubbed her sleepy brown eyes, taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning, Mizuki." The brunette replied, addressing the other girl.

Mizuki yawned and laid her head down on the table, earning a look from her older sister, whom stared at Mizuki with hazel eyes.

"What are you doing? It's your turn to go out hunting you know." Said the brunette as she leaned down on the table.

Mizuki sighed irretably. "ugh...I know, I know. Can't you take over for today, Akemi?"

In turn, Mizuki was kicked out of the cabin. Akemi handed her a bow and some arrows before waving at her 'good luck' and locking the door behind her. Sighing, Mizuki began to chant something under her breath. It was like a routine now every time one of them went hunting. And then, out of the lake that surrounded the cabin, a large serpent head emerged in a flash of glimmering silver.

"Leviathan..." Mizuki murmured under her breath, gazing up at the magnificent water serpent. No matter how many times she called upon it, the sight of Leviathan always amazed her. "You know what to do.." She said grinning before taking her depart.

As she hoped over the rock bridge and made it to the other side of the lake, the water began to rise around the mall cabin before forming a large sort of 'water wall' around the cabins perimeter.

"Gin! Kin!...Come!" Mizuki called and then two small wolf hounds appeared by her side, before following her as she raced deeper into the woods.

"Gotcha.." Mizuki would of probably have muttered as she shot a small doe at it's side, if it weren't for a sudden blur that attacked one of the large bucks that were grazing around the meadow.

"Kin, after it. Gin, with me.." She whispered nodding her head in the direction that the doe had run too, before tip toeing towards the fallen buck. "What the..." Mizuki muttered, looking at the dead deer before her. She bent down to touch it cautiously, seeing that it looked like if it had been sucked dry of...

"Blood..."

Mizuki whispered to herself, panic started to build in her chest as she saw too puncturing holes on the bucks neck. "What type of animal could of done this to you...?" She asked, raising her voice in worry. "You poor thing..." Muzuki gasped, feeling a sudden presence behind her, and slowly stood as she stared down at Gin whom had become on sudden alert, growling towards the shadows formed by the trees and bushes.

Turning to face the forest, Mizuki yelled. "Come out!" A moment of silence. "I know you are there!" She yelled a little louder, and in less than a few seconds, a form began to descend out of the shadows.

Mizuki suddenly felt as if someone had reached inside her body and was gripping her heart a little too tightly as a young man emerged with Kin in his tight grip.


	2. Chapter 2

Mizuki then placed a hand over her heart dramatically.

"Ya SCARED meh!" She shouted at the familiar face, the boy smiled at her. "Takeo, I told you not to hold the poor dogs like that!" Mizuki said, waving her hand repeatedly for said boy to set the animal, he was currently choking, down.

"Sorry...I forget my own strength." Takeo muttered as he let go off the wolves neck. Mizuki sighed

"You really did give me a scare back there, what were you thinking!?" She shouted. Takeo stayed silent. Then, seeming to realize something, Mizukis anger vanished and she raised an eyebrow at the black haired boy. "Hey, where's your brother...?" she asked, he shrugged his shoulders as he looked down and began to draw at the ground with the tip of his shoe.

"Probably stalking your sister..." Takeo murmured. Mizuki face palmed before shaking her head sadly.

"Just...help me drag that deer I shot back to the cabin.." she sighed. Takeo looked up at her before nodding and began to trace the steps that the wolfs had gone in after the deer. "And you know, Vampire or not, you just can't go around murdering cute animals in front of your horrified friends." Mizuki said as she began to follow him. She meant it in a joking way since she herself had pretty much murdered a cute, innocent, defenseless animal, but as she looked up and catched a glimpse at the side of Takeos face, she thought she saw a look of hurt on his features.

"I didn't choose to be born as this..." A moment of hesitation."...**_thing._**" Takeo said quite harshly, yet in a quiet tone.

And they stayed silent for the rest of the walk.

~_Break~_

"I'm hoooooome~" Mizuki said, frowning as her voice cracked in he middle of her yelling. Then realizing that no one seemed to be home. "Akemi?" She yelled a little louder. no response. She placed her hands on her hips as she scanned the room, Takeo struggling to push the corpse of the deer through the door behind her. And the wolves, Gin and Kin, easily hoping over the dead body with grace as Takeo gave them a very unsettling glare. "hmmmm..." A piece of paper caught Mizukis attention, and she skipped over to where it had been left on the table.

"Hey Mizuki, duty calls. Meet me at the Evergreen Park in Aristah. I think we have a new problem... -Akemi." Mizuki read out loud. "Aristah?" She repeated. "But Aristah is such a peacefull place..."

"Then it's perfect."

"hmm?" Mizuki asked as she turned to face Takeo, whom was leaning on the table looking a bit irritated. She saw that he had ripped off the poor deers four legs so that it could fit through the door.

"Well, I mean, if it's so peaceful in Aristah then it's a perfect place for Seraii to attack, right? because then you wont be expecting it..." He said, straightening himself up. "I mean...right?" he asked again as if double checking before frowning.

Mizuki laughed. "yeah, it makes sense. Well, let's get going then. Gin, Kin, you stay here." Mizuki said, addressing the wolves whom wagged their tail at her. "I need you to look after the cabin while i'm gone, alright? You have to watch the house because i'm going to be needing Leviathan and the other Mythacalis." Gin barked and Kin went around in a few circles before barking as well, Mizuki smiled at this before nodding at Takeo, and they both headed outside.

And in a few minutes they made it to the park in Aristah, thanks to Takeos speed of course.

"It's about time you showed up!"

The duo heard a female yell at their direction, and Mizuki saw Akemi staggering as she walked towards them, clutching her shoulder. Her long, straight light brown hair and hazel eyes had both turned golden, shining as bright as the Sun. But thankfully, unlike the Sun, your eyes didn't burn and make you go blind when you looked at her hair or eyes.

'She transformed' Mizuki thought. 'Was she fighting Seraii?'

But before she could ask anything, out of nowhere, Something shot out of the ground right behind Akemi, whom managed to shove her sister and Takeo out of the way before she herself was hit by it.

"W-what is that thing?! Akemi!" Mizuki yelled stuttering, looking around once the dust cleared to find piles of rubble and concrete littering the floor. She took a moment to see their attacker, it looked like a giant...stinger? and suddenly, small rubble started to scatter as the stinger was lifted up.

"D-don't just _**STAND**_ there! I could use a l-little help ya know...!" Akemi yelled breathlessly as she struggled to keep the massive stinger from crushing her. Takeo being Takeo decided it was best to leave the girls to handle this, he had already dragged a corpse for them a good mile from the woods to their cabin. Why should he have to beat up whatever the heck that thing was? yeah, he was a _Vampire, _but the girls had _**super**_** powers**. Deciding that he didn't want to die today, he rushed to watch from a safer distance before he could get killed by a flying boulder.

"R-right!"Mizuki stuttered, and in seconds, she was up, clutching a moon shaped blue jewel around her throat that hung from her black choker.

"Silver, Beauty!" She yelled and in less that seconds, milliseconds, She too had transformed. Her curly Black hair and brown eyes turning a shining silver. She kicked the stinger off of Akemis hands, earning a high pitched squeal from whatever that thing was, and stood beside her sister. Akemi in gold, and Mizuki in silver.

"Guardian of the Moon! Silver, Beauty!" Mizuki yelled as she stroke a pose.

"Guardian of the Sun!" Solar, Bright!" Akemi yelled before following her sisters example.

"Celest-!...**HEY**!" Mizuki yelled as she hoped out of the way along with Akemi when the stinger slammed down on the spot were she had once stood, before the full body of the animal came into view out from underground. It was an enormous scorpion.

"Oh..A Scorpus...Pfft, wow Seraii, those were _**so**_ last month." Akemi said out loud, waving her hand dismissively as she landed on a crumbling buildings wall.

"Let me finish my sentence!" Mizuki yelled, dodging some green venom the Scorpus had spit in her direction, before landing a few feet away from Akemi.

Mizuki straightened up. "Celestian Guardians..." she muttered as she flipped her curly silver hair, finishing her line. Before taking out a silver and light blue mirror from apparently out of nowhere, oh the wonders of magic...

Akemi, meanwhile, took out a white bow with golden arrows. She glanced at her sister. "You ready?" She asked.

Mizuki looked over at her. "oh yeah." she said.

"Ready."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people I understand that there has been confusion about if the PPGZ will be in the story and that's for time to tell. Me and my sis are writing as we go along so yeah you guys will have to wait. But I do believe that we are going to involve them in the story. For now it's just an OC. Anyway. Without further ado... chapter three! **

**흣튱튠쇼웃유∈****Ӝ모오嚚壘田倫**

Both Beauty and Bright readied their weapons. Beauty charged at the scorpion while Bright shot powerful arrows at the scorpion from afar. "_Shattered Image!_ " shouted Mizuki, and a beam of broken black glass shot towards the monster, cutting though it. Meanwhile, where at least five golden arrows from Akemi were supposed to of struck the Scorpus on it's back, stood a confused looking Akemi facing the dense forest. Curiosity crept into Mizukis mind, but she dismissed it, yet she kept notice that something was distracting her older sister. The attacks kept on going though, but with one of them distracted, it was getting both of them nowhere. Beauty had had enough of this, and summoned two twin swords, each glowing a beautiful silver hue as she called their names. "_Lunar eclipse, Midnight Beauty..."_ On the other hand, Bright worked to further in one final combination move, but again Mizuki noticed Akemis struggle to focus. As both girls rose above the animal, Mizuki with the twin swords and Akemi, her bow had at least tripled it's size, readied their weapons at the Scorpus."_Double power!_" they shouted in union. "_Solar!_" Shouted Akemi readying a golden arrow. "_Lunar!_" Mizuki shouted, Steadying her swords. "**_Eclipse!_**" Both yelled in unison and destroyed the monster. And when it had completely vanished with a screech and black smoke, Takeo walked back to the girls clapping slowly.

Both girls detransformed and slapped him over the head. Then Akemi signaled Mizuki to follow her back to the small coffee shop a small distance away and they started walking towards it. Once they arrived, both girls ordered coffee, Akemi a hot mocha coffee and Mizuki an iced chocolate coffee. While Takeo shook his head at the waiter and mumbled something about the girls being abusive, but both girls just rolled their eyes and thanked the waiter who winked at Akemi before handing her a small scrap of paper which she just looked at strangely, while Mizuki and Takeo began to laugh at her. Akemi just shrugged and put the napkin under her cup and from across the room the poor guys face fell. But then another boy walked in the cafe, smiled, and ran to them still smiling like an idiot and sat next to Akemi on the back of her booth seat, just like Takeos on Mizukis . They nod at each other while the girls smiled at him.

"Hello girls! Brother..." He said and started playing with Akemi's hair. The guy had the attention span of a goldfish.

"Hey Akio, did you see the girls take that beast!? It was awesome!" Takeo exclaimed while Mizuki glared at him.

"you could have helped you lazy ass! "said Mizuki as she tried to slap Takeo but he grabbed her hand to stop it, and the little noob had the decency to smirk at her as he did so.

"nah you guys looked like you had it in control so I left it to the professionals " Akemi and Akio just shook their heads at their younger siblings tactics.

"Any-who.." Akemi began as she stirred her coffee with a plastic spoon. "Mizuki, back in the battle, did you, perhaps, see something while we were battling?"

"Yeah." Answered Mizuki to Akemis surprise. "How distracted you were." that earned her a small frown from the girl in front of her.

"That's not what I mean...You see, I felt as if something, no _someone_ was watching us. And they had this, this really dark aura about them.." She mumbled, this catched the black haired girls attention. The two boys grew silent, the whole shop seemed to grow eerily silent. before they realized they where the only ones inside the shop.

"One of Seraiis henchmen ya think?" Mizuki whispered as she bend down on the table, the waiter from earlier was staring in their direction.

"Maybe...Because whoever it was, i felt their presence leave as soon as the Scorpus was killed._ But._ When they left, they didn't just walk away leave, I felt really powerful magic vanish with them..And Seraii doesn't have that type of magic.." Akemi answered.

"Maybe she got a hold of some?" suggested Takeo behind Mizuki whom nodded in agreement alongside Akio.

"Impossible."

"Why do you say that?"

"Mizuki, that magic was twice the strength of our amulets **_combined_**."

* * *

The girls payed for their drinks and walked out with the boys following behind, glaring at the males that were drooling at them or tried to approach the young women walking towards the woods. Once they got in the protection of the trees both girls took off into a jog, after a couple minutes a sprint. Around an hour later of talking serous talk and then just silly talk with the boys, Mizuki and Takeo remembered that they left a fresh kill in the middle of the kitchen alongside two hungry wolf's when Akio just happened to coincidentally mention leaving a dead deer in the middle of the road to cause traffic for those too disgusted to shove a carcass aside. They both looked at each other with an 'oh-uh" face and ran towards the House. They were relaxed when they saw the deer safe and the wolf's actually patrolling the area. Akio and Akemi ran in a few seconds later, and when they arrived, the girls decided that this would be a good time to cook, just to take their minds off what was currently happening right now, for Akemi had felt that same someone following them through the forest, but decided not to mention it.

After a while of skinning and cleaning the kill, Mizuki took the pelt and washed the blood out and hung it outside in the sun to dry, not that it would do much for the daylight was dying by the second, Meanwhile, Akemi took the guts and other stuff that they thought was too disgusting to eat themselves, and fed the wolfs. All the while Takeo and Akio tried not to attack their friends with all the blood around them. Akio said that he was a man and could handle it, but it was too much for Takeo so he ran to the woods to vomit or something in fear that he could attack Mizuki or Akemi. At this the girls decided that partying with deer guts and blood around Vampires was probably not the best idea in the world. Later, around two hours, the house was clean of the smell of blood to Takeos relief whom came back to retrieve Akio, whom had driven himself to what Akemi and Mizuki thought was constipation in the back room from holding in his hunger. Both girls said good night to Takeo as he dragged Akio out the front door whom had apparently fainted. The girls locked all the windows and doors before going upstairs to their rooms and getting into their nightgowns. Mizukis was a long silver gown with spaghetti straps, she wore her hair down and kept her necklace on. Akemis was golden and went down to her knees she wore her long brown hair in a side braid so that she didn't have to struggle during the night or have Mizuki find her strangled in the morning, she also wore her necklace on. And so after a long and restless day, both girls finally got to sleep. Awaiting their next day.

Yet Akemi still layed awake. She turned her head sideways to look at Mizuki across the room, the moon light coming through the window between the two beds fell on her, making her skin glow very pale. For some reason, Akemi wasn't sleepy at all, she was wide awake in fact, and so she envied how peacefully her sister was sleeping. And suddenly Akemi almost shrieked and fell out of her bed when she saw a dark silhouette facing her through the window, if it weren't for the fact that she couldn't move on the bed, let alone speak for some strange reason. Some type of dark force was holding her down. She watched as the silhouette, a human silhouette, took out something from their pockets. Akemi blinked as they opened a small pouch and spread what looked like dust on their palm. 's_ugar?_', '_salt?_' thought Akemi. She was about to try and call out to Mizuki when suddenly the silhouette blowed the powder, it was golden, she noticed, as it gleamed in the moon light, at her direction. It went through the window and landed on her face, and the last thing Akemi saw was the person grinning a blindingly white creepy grin at her as she was forcefully tugged into a dark, dreamless sleep.


End file.
